Ultrasound is a therapeutic modality commonly used for the treatment of musculoskeletal conditions such as tendinitis, bursitis and arthritis. Few well designed studies have adequately addressed the clinical efficacy of this treatment. This study will prospectively evaluate, in a controlled double-blinded design, the efficacy of ultrasound in lateral epicondylitis and supraspinatus tendinitis. Subjects receive a total of 3 weeks of treatment or mock ultrasound, followed by traditional physical therapy for 2 to 3 weeks should their symptoms persist. Outcome measures include visual analogue pain recording, a pain disability rating, and pressure algometry. Thirty subjects have completed the protocol to date. Data has not yet been analyzed. No significant side effects as a result of the treatment have been observed. A total of 40 subjects are expected to complete the protocol.